


Walk In

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee told Sam where to find Prime, but not what Prime might be doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk In

Sam always had to look away when the smaller bots were talking 'face-to-face' with Prime, considering they really didn't see Prime's face at all. It was difficult to not be a teenage boy sometimes when you had one guy robot staring at another guy robot's crotch, or that was how it looked despite the angle of the mech's neck.

It got worse, though, when Ratchet was finally able to report success in the case of coaxing Jazz's Spark back into existence with a splinter of the Allspark. Sam just knew it was different with the now-quiet mech, probably because Prime got... possessive and protective over the infiltrator. Whatever existed between Prime and his elite, it tripled in intensity whenever it was Jazz.

So, maybe, just maybe, Sam should have known better than to be shocked. He went into the bay where Bee had said Prime was to tell him something, mouth already open and running as he cleared the door.

"So, Optimus, I've got this...oh shit, head in...I mean... oh...shit shit shit, how is that even..." Sam's eyes were going to pop out of his skull before he finally managed to whirl away from the sight of both of Prime's hands stroking over Jazz's helm as the smaller mech was... busy, right at crotch level.

"You...might wish to wait," Optimus told him, only slightly distracted from the human, as Jazz was really only just warming up to their recreation.

"Yeah, going to do that and go kill my partner..." Sam said.


End file.
